Changing Ways
by Deryn1983
Summary: 18 year old Cloud Strife has been having problems with bullies in the cadet ranks, and he finally stands up for himself. Cloud/Zack are portrayed by me, Crimson portrays Genesis, and Thornie gives me her portrayal of Angeal! WARNING: contains m/m lovin'
1. Chapter 1

Thud…

The young man fell against the tiled wall of the locker room, holding his jaw in pain as he slid down the wall to the floor. Above the youth was another teen, a towel wrapped around his waist and tucked in at his hip, clutching his own hand.

"I…I told you to l- …leave me alone Harvey…" a shaken voice came, from the towel clad boy, pale blue eyes biting with tears, his jaw trembling, a fearful look plastered across his delicate features.

"STRIFE!"

A loud voice bellowed throughout the room, a tall, build man clad in a dark violet uniform, his heavy footsteps echoing as he advanced on the towelled boy.

"What on Gaia, Strife what did you do?"

The teen turned his head, light blonde spikes dripping with water, falling onto his lightly toned body and collecting at the waist where the towel was secured, the blue eyes meeting the darkened red face of the loud man.

"…He-…he sto-" stammered the blonde boy, his eyes immediately seeking the floor, until two large black boots appeared in his field of vision.

"You, cadet…!" bellowed the man, a gloved hand snapping out and clutching a fistful of blonde hair - drawing a yelp from the boy. "Need to change! You cannot act the way you do, or you shall be punished, perhaps removed from ShinRa!"

The words vaguely registered in the boy's mind as his hair was jerked from side to side with an obvious lack of concern for his wellbeing, suddenly it was released as he was pushed towards a locker.

"Get dressed. And report to General Hewley's office…I'm certain he shall change your ways, Strife."

The black boots turned on a heel, and strode out, slamming the door. Other half-dressed youths turned their heads on the blonde boy, who turned away, opening his locker, then turning to the floor, picking up the several discarded pieces of his uniform, and slowly pulling them over his pale skin.

He heard whispering from the other cadets, before another whisper came, directly into his ear.

"You…will pay for that…you little bastard" before he felt two hands on his back, pushing him directly, face first into the locker. He released a light yelp of pain, before closing his eyes, grabbing his belongings, and leaving the room quickly, turning left as soon as he exited the locker room, and making his way outside the training facility.

"General A. Hewley." a large wooden plaque read, attached to the wall next to one of the thousands of hydraulic operated doors within the ShinRa Headquarters of Midgar.

The young boy's sky blue eyes ran over the sign over and over again, his feet shaking in his much-too-large-for-him boots, his left arm crossed over his slim stomach, and clutching his right elbow, before raising a hand to the door, the fingers knocking softly. "…" he lowered his head to the tiled floor timidly, taking a deep breath.

"Come in." a deep voice, from the other side of the door. The blonde boy pressed the door release with a shaking finger, stepping back apprehensively as the hydraulics hissed, the door sliding to his left. He quickly stepped in, his boots rather loud on the polished wooden floor as the door whooshed closed behind him.

Quickly, he snapped into a salute, not raising his blonde head to face the much larger man sat behind the mahogany desk, a head of long, shoulder length raven black hair looked up slightly, a concentrated frown emblazoned across his face, which softened at the sight of the obviously nervous youth before him. "Strife?" glancing down, and across at a memo on the desk briefly, as if checking a name before lifting his gaze and motioning to a chair on the other side of the desk with a large hand. "Please, have a seat, cadet."

"T-…" the boy glanced at the chair nervously, stepping forward extremely slowly, his boots stepping rather loud in the quiet room, wincing slightly upon hearing each one. "T-Thank you…sir…" he whispered, keeping his head bowed, and sitting on the very edge of the seat.

The dark haired man, known as Angeal to his friends, but General Hewley to the grunt forces of ShinRa, watched the painfully self-conscious advance with guarded sympathy, dropping his shoulders and leaning back as an attempt to appear less intimidating. "I hear…" he began, glancing across the notes on his desk once more, before looking at the boy. "That you've been having a little trouble with some of the other cadets?"

The blonde didn't reply, turning his head away, and focusing on the corner of the dark wooden desk. "…I…." he began, but then grew silent, nodding his head, canary spikes drooping slightly, covering his closed eyes, unable to look at the man before him.

Leaning forward, Angeal gently rested a forearm on the desk, ducking his head a little as he gazed across at the delicate face, partially hidden, his deep voice softening. "Zack…tells me, that your heart is really in this…there is nothing more I admire than someone who takes pride in their dreams…" ducking his head a little more, unveiling more of the boy's features to him, although closed eyes met his. "Hmn..?"

The youth blushed slightly, before shaking it away, his eyes opening, but still refusing to meet Angeal's. "T…they say…th-" he swallowed, trying to collect his nerves "that I'm…weak…t-…" pausing again, trying to hold back any tears "two…of the others st-…stole my uniform while…I was showering….and…" he closed his eyes slowly, a tear tracking his cheek which was quickly wiped away with a gloved hand "I…lashed out…"

The large man frowned once more, his fingers automatically clenching into a fist as the boy relayed the events to him. "Tch!" He shook his head, pushing up out of his seat at the mere thought of such childish and cruel behaviour. "I'm afraid I was not privy to the details, but I…" trailing off at the sight of the tear, coming around the desk slowly, his furrowed brow adopting an expression of concern. "…But I suppose I should have listened more closely to Zack when he mentioned you had been having a rough time…" sighing, and crouching down next to the boy slowly, an arm draped over one of his knees, his dark hair falling forwards a little as he ducks his head again to look up and under a few of the wayward spikes "…Cloud…?"

About to avert his gaze once again, Cloud made the mistake of looking into the dark blue eyes of Angeal before him, anchoring him firmly from looking away, concern resonating from the dark hues, assuring him there was nothing to be fearful of. He slowly looked towards his arm, removing his right glove with his left hand, and then his left with his right, now un-gloved hand, placing them both neatly on the desk before him. "They…" he whispered, his left hand taking the right sleeve of his uniform gently, pulling it up a few inches at a time, stopping just after unveiling his elbow, which bore numerous bruises, and a few strange circular lesions, red in colour. "Cigarette…" he whispered, lowering his gaze away from the dark eyes, whimpering softly.

"Gaia!" the dark eyes widened, in outrage, Angeal's hands automatically reaching to grasp the slender arm lightly, forgetting to ask permission, his face a picture of fury, that soon crumpled into a miserable understanding. "Cloud…" grasping the teen's elbow in one hand, his other lightly cradling the wrist as he turns the forearm gently to inspect the damage, a dark line stamped between his brows "…Gaia…why didn't you report this?" His eyes lifting from the arm at the sound of Cloud's whimper, his heart throbbing at the base of his throat. "Hmm?" unthinkingly releasing Cloud's wrist, and reaching out to lay a broad hand on a slim shoulder, ducking his head further to try and draw Cloud's eye. "This kind of…abuse, is not something to be suffered in silence…let alone at all…Cloud?"

Keeping his head turned away, taking his arm and cradling it in his own lap, Cloud whispered "Because…they would know…and do worse…next time…sir…" the last words under his breath, tears flowing freely from his eyes, his left hand rising and pushing the blonde spikes from the front of his head to the side, before turning to face the opposite way, his shoulders trembling slightly, sitting crying silently whilst faced away from Angeal.

Angeal shook his head, setting a knee down so he can lean forward, his grip tightening a little on the now trembling shoulder. "They would not be here long enough for a next time to ever present itself. I would not allow that to happen." Raising his other hand to Cloud's opposite shoulder, his thumb brushing against the youth's collar bone through his uniform. "No one will touch you again…" squeezing the shoulders meaningfully, his dark eyes earnest and strong "If they so much as try…" a low growl from his throat, shaking his head at the fierce protectiveness and desire to maim, before softening his voice. "Look at me, Cloud?"

Feeling his body still, but his insides still shaking, Cloud felt impossibly weak, vulnerable…pathetic…especially to be crying before somebody he, along with many other cadets, looked up to. "…G…G-General…" lifting his gaze slightly, his pale blue eyes scanning the older man's face, his hand reaching out subconsciously, lightly gripping the large hand on his shoulder "…Hewley…?" recoiling a little at the sound of the man's growl, blinking, a few more tears falling from his eyes, as his hand travelled along the large muscle-bound arm.

Angeal raised his brow gently, hoping to offer and encouraging and open expression. "No-one will touch you again" reassuring, nodding slowly. His normally stern face openly concerned "I regret this was even allowed to happen…" barely registering Cloud's wandering hand as he shifted the grip of his own, raising his touch to the boy's neck. His hand slightly splayed, almost cradling the slender jaw. "Hmmmn? You have my word."

Blinking away the tears, his hand wiping them away once more. A small, almost, unnoticeable smile curving at his small pouty lips. "Mm…thank you…sir…" sitting a little straighter in the chair, feeling Angeal's warm breath on his neck, his hand still moving along, causing him to lean forward as it finds it's way onto Angeal's cheek, slightly tickled by the stubble on the strong jaw, his small hand looking tiny next to the larger man's figure.

Angeal took the opportunity to gaze into the impossibly sky-blue eyes, his throat tight at the still-present sheen of tears in the boy's eyes. "I…am truly sorry and ashamed that such a thing has been allowed to…" trailing off as he felt the boy's hand on his cheek, his lips parting as if to issue a surprised sound, but nothing coming out. He found his eyes tracing the exquisitely fine features, his hand reaching out of it's own accord to brush back a few of the longer spikes falling by Cloud's cheek.

Edging ever so slightly closer to the General, Cloud balanced skilfully on the edge of the chair, his hand grazing the strong jaw of Angeal, before sliding it's way upwards and combing softly through the silky raven locks. "It…is not your doing…sir…" offering a meek smile, a blush crossing his face as his other hand took it upon itself to rest on Angeal's strong shoulder.

"No…but Gaia help me…this is…" Angeal brushed the backs of his fingers along the blushing cheek, setting his grip lightly on the boy's head, pulling him forward very gently, meaning to tuck the spiky head under his chin, only to find himself lifting his head, his broad shoulders dropping as he touches his mouth to Cloud's.

His pale blue eyes opening wide, hardly registering the lips of Angeal against his, slipping from the seat and kneeling on the floor next to Angeal, one of his hands tangling in the deceptively soft hair, the other's palm flattening on the back of Angeal's neck, a soft muffled sound emerged from Cloud's lips "Mmph…?"

Closing his eyes, allowing himself this one moment of weakness, Angeal softly pressed his mouth against the almost petal-soft lips, his large hand cupping Cloud's face in a tender gesture, unable to understand how anyone could want to harm him "Mmn…" feeling his frown return, as he pulls back slightly, touching his lips to the boy's forehead, releasing a soft sigh through his nose into the blonde strands. "I…will not let harm come to you again."

Trembling, Cloud pulled back his head after the soft breeze to his hair, gazing up, wide eyed at the 1st class SOLDIER "Angea-…General…I…uh…um…" shaking his head, throwing his arms around the other's large neck, latching his lips against Angeal's once again, his wet, warm tongue darting out, and lapping at the lips softly, tracing through the slight gap between them.

Angeal blinked at the abrupt kiss, leaning back a little to support the momentum of Cloud's sudden movement, his broad hand splaying at Cloud's back, cradling the youth against him as he tilts his head, responding to the kiss with a quiet hum, his lips closing over Cloud's gently, parting them with a skilled tongue.

Whimpering softly, Cloud slowly allowed his lips to part, almost melting at the intense heat from the man's mouth, followed by the tongue, releasing a soft hum of his own. His slim arms wrapped securely around Angeal's shoulders and neck, his legs growing unstable beneath him, putting all his strength into holding himself against the large 1st class.

Angeal curled his arm around the small waist, pulling the youth securely against him as his tongue glides out, slowly, undemanding, yet sure and steady as it dips into the moist cavern, his lips gently pressing forward, a soft sound, almost an apology drifting up in a moan.

Pausing, and pulling back slowly, transferring his lips once more to Cloud's forehead, then grazing them over the closed lashes, his hand cupping the pale cheek, his thumb sweeping over one of those beautiful eyes that had…cried…"Never again…" he vowed, frowning sadly, his lips ghosting over the path his thumb traces as he repeated the words.

"T…thank you…s-sir…" whimpered Cloud, smiling softly, a faint flush creeping back over his cheeks, opening his eyes to gaze into the darker eyes of Angeal, before closing his eyes, his hand resting on the man's jaw as he released his other arm from around the neck, and resting it on the broad, heaving chest.

Angeal pulled back, just enough to gaze at Cloud, looking a little apologetic and conflicted, but more concerned still. "Cloud…" stroking his fingers through the shorter hairs at the back of the boy's head. "I will need you to give me the names of these cadets…" touching a finger against the soft mouth to forestall a protest "They will be removed…immediately…and I will find a way to do it as not to compromise you…They will not touch you again…" growling softly, eyes darkening at the thought. "…Alright?" offering a small smile, concern stealing over the anger that had briefly clouded his eyes.

Cloud lowered his head once more, about to speak up before the finger, the soft finger, touched his lips, lifting his head once more at the gentle contact. Tears biting at his vision, but which are soon blinked back, answering the elder's command with a note. "I…will bring a note…with them later…".

"Good…" Angeal answered with a smile, trying not to focus on the unusual knot in his throat at the sight of tears in those eyes. "It will be sorted immediately" brushing his thumb across a cheekbone "Please, stop by the medical unit…and get these…" taking Cloud's arm lightly by the elbow, glancing down at the bruises and marks with a crumpled expression "Seen to…" glancing back up. "That's an order…" nodding gently.

Cloud nodded softly, frowning slightly at the order, before smiling once again, resting his ear against Angeal's chest, gasping a little too loud at the firmness of the muscle, his arm draped over Angeal's shoulder sliding down, his hand splayed across the firm expanse. "Yes…sir…"

Angeal, holding the boy lightly against him, as if afraid he'll break, his broad chest rising and falling with a sigh "It sickens and saddens me to think you have been suffering through this…"

Settling against the firm chest, Cloud's fingers tracing small circles against it "…Months…" he whispered, trembling a little "I…h-have been afraid to sleep…" closing his eyes, tracing the chest through the turtleneck of Angeal's uniform still "Nightmares…".

"Shhh…." tucking the spiky head beneath his chin, Angeal's large hand stroking gently down the back of Cloud's neck, soothing, steady. "Let them be unpleasant memories, that will fade now…like these…" touching his other hand gently to Cloud's forearm, his thumb sliding down the wrist and along the skin. "It is alright…now…" breathing in slowly, his heartbeat steady against Cloud's ear.

Cloud pulled back slightly, gazing up at Angeal. His hand reaching for the man's chin, but stopping just shy, hesitantly as if to ask permission "…Yes…".

Taking Cloud's hand in his larger one, Angeal turned the boy's wrist and lifted it up to place his lips to the marks along the forearm, his eyes kind. "You do not need to feel obliged to me, Cloud…" offering a smile as he lightly supported the arm, close to his face.

Blushing furiously, Cloud pouted his lips slightly, releasing a soft giggle. "Ok…" as the lips touched to his arm. "P…p-permission to k-kiss you again…sir?" his voice shaking, stammering slightly.

A soft laugh filled the quiet room, coming from Angeal. "This…is the kind of confidence I expect you to have should you ever need to report something like this again…" touches his lips to the forearm, lowering it before leaning forward a little, his eyes sparking. "As for that request…granted."

Cloud blushed furiously, his lips curling into a smile, wide, pale blue eyes shining faintly. He leaned forward, pressing his fingertips to the jaw of Angeal, edging slightly closer just before their lips touch. Hesitating slightly "I…uhm…haven't kissed anybody before…today…" lowering his head to the broad chest, his eyes still open, scanning the firm expanse.

Angeal's eyes widened, a disbelieving laugh catching in his throat before his expression sobered at the genuine look on Cloud's face. "Gaia…" raises Cloud's chin with a hooked finger, settling his soft gaze on the boy "That…was your first kiss?"

Cloud nodded, biting his lip nervously "Y…yes…" looking up, meeting the man's dark eyes. His flush painfully obvious.

Blinking, Angeal's face broke into a smile that flashed teeth. "I'm honoured…" sweeping his finger across the flushed skin, his smile softening. "Although…" frowns slightly. "I apologise for the circumstances…"

Cloud trembled a little, returning a soft smile to Angeal. "You…need not…sir…" takes Angeal's jaw in his hand, pulling himself closer to meet the larger man's lips once more, forcing a moan from him at the heat resonating from Angeal.

Chuckling at the confidence, Angeal felt a soft growl reverberating up his chest as he dipped his head, taking control of the kiss. His tongue thrusting past those willing lips into territory untouched by anybody else.

Cloud's world stood still, the tongue of Angeal snaking it's way past his lips, lifting his own legs from the ground, wrapping them around the large waist of Angeal, struggling to keep them there as he hesitantly touches his own tongue against Angeal's, groaning softly at the sensation sent through him like a bolt of lightning.

Groaning, Angeal broke the kiss reluctantly, his hands settling on the slim waist, his thumbs rubbing circles along the hips. "Cloud…" tilts his head back, gazing down at the boy uncertainly as he holds him in his lap. A protective glint darkening his eyes as he searches for traces of fear. "…I hope you do not feel you 'need' to do this…?"

Cloud whimpered as the lips parted, raising his blue hues to meet Angeal's darker ones, before shaking his head. "Need…no….Want…yes…".

"Well, I'm glad to hear it…" Angeal smiled, pressing his lips to Cloud's forehead, his hands rubbing soothing circles around the slender back. "I would never want you to feel obliged…I am a little surprised myself…" he laughed, shaking his head. "Zack would always speak of you with extra emphasis around me…" Angeal pressed his lips against Cloud's jaw softly. "I…am beginning to understand why…now."


	2. Chapter 2

"I will need you to give me the names of these cadets…"

Angeal's words echoed melodically inside the young blonde's mind, his footsteps making light noises on the tiled floor. Many wooden doors lined the hallway, each with a key card reader next to it. SOLDIER quarters.

Stopping outside a particular wooden door, Cloud pushed against the handle lightly, the door creaking open slightly, as the delicate blonde grinned slightly. The occupant had never liked the key card system, and had damaged his in order for friends to access, although by applying pressure to a particular spot.

Turning behind, upon stepping into the room, Cloud's eyes immediately scanned the mess of clothes, magazines, and various other things that benefited the mind not to think about, carpeted the floor. His eyes suddenly fell upon a quilted heap, that was presumably the bed, or had been a bed. Black, silk sheets all in disarray, pillows hanging from the edges…and a large, human shaped (?) lump under the sheets.

"Za-…." Cloud began, suddenly rolling his eyes as a telltale display of large, black spikes emanated from the top of the sheets, the crown of hair resting on a silk pillow, bright, mako blue eyes opening.

"Nmm? Spikey? Hey there beautiful, how's it hangin'?" a blindingly white smile was flashed at Cloud, who beamed, jumping onto the bed and crouching on his knees.

"Hey Zack!" he grinned, bouncing up and down slightly "I still, find it ironic that YOU" emphasises with a finger "call ME, Spikey!" he giggled, edging further up the bed, kneeling beside the larger of the two.

Zack, was a 2nd class SOLDIER, who had been, and still was mentored by the General Hewley, Angeal. Who Cloud had had the pleasure of meeting with, and the rest, that morning.

Evidently, as displayed by the state of the bed sheets, Zack was most likely off duty. Cloud well knew that the raven haired man enjoyed nothing more than sleeping in. The sheets clinging to his taut waist, Cloud observed the partially covered body, a blonde eyebrow quirking slightly. If he knew Zack, which he did, he knew there was not a single piece of clothing lurking under the sheets. Commando…as per usual…which brought a sly smirk from Cloud, tracing the legs, and the ample sized bulge just below the waist, to which Cloud imparted a tiny gasp.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Zack reached over, ruffling the blonde spikes of the smaller teen, who leaned in appreciatively, a catlike purr resonating from his throat, drawing a smile from the darker haired man.

"So…" he yawned, settling onto his side, as the blonde lay down, repeating the motion and propping his delicate jaw on his palm, "What have we been up to this morning, Spikey?"

"Zack…" Cloud groaned, slapping his forehead. "It's 2:15...pm"

Zack grinned, lifting a hand to rest on the blonde's hip. "Well it's morning, somewhere baby…". The arm snaking around his hip, pulling him closer, a firm grip on one of his butt cheeks. "Anyway…answer me…cadet" the last word was purred, as the black haired man reeled him in closer, sharing the same air as the blonde.

Cloud, blushing furiously by now as the contents of the sheet were crushed against his stomach, rolled his eyes and recounted the tale of that morning in the locker room, how his Commanding Officer had sent him to see General Hewley, his own feelings on the matters. Zack, listened intently, and then interrupted "So…what happened with Angeal? Did you tell him what those brats had done to you?"

Cloud glanced down at his arm, which, although covered by his shirt, was bandaged and had been treated, and then back up at Zack. "I went to the infirmary, which Angeal ordered-"

"Angeal, stop there. What happened? Tell me" grinned Zack, ruffling the blonde spikes once again.

"Well…" Cloud began "He asked me what had happened…and why I was reported…and I showed him what they have been doing to me…and…"

"And?" Zack pressed, also pressing his crotch into Cloud's stomach again, almost teasingly, his blue eyes sparkling upon the return of Cloud's flush.

"And…I…had a little…upset…rush…" he muttered, hanging his head in shame, until two soft fingers took hold of his chin, pointing it towards the owner.

"Hey…Cloud, it's ok to cry…you know? After what they did to you…if you'd only let me I would have made them cry a whole lot worse than you ever have." a reassuring nod, those mako blue eyes were wide, and sincere. One of the many reasons Cloud adored Zack, was the way his eyes expressed his emotions. Despite what was felt, they were always incredibly hypnotic.

Cloud replied, with a curt nod of his head, before taking a short breath, and continuing. "He…Angeal…I mean General Hewley…-"

"It's ok Spikey, call him Angeal around me"

"Angeal…he held me…he sounded angry about what they had done…and…he…he…-"

"Go on" Zack nodded, running his hand from Cloud's hip up and down the slim waist.

"Kissed…me."

Zack's eyes grew wide, flaring slightly. "He…wait…let me understand. Angeal 'I turned down Zack Fair' Hewley…kissed you? Don't be shittin' me here…" he grinned, leaning slightly forward. "How was it? Was it slow and awkward? Or hot and passionate, like 'Take me right here and now in this desk you big stud'?"

Cloud blushed, gliding a tongue across his bottom lip, recalling the almost magical moment. "It was…new…I…I really liked it…he was very gentle…I was rather surprised, if truth be told."

Zack smiled, those pearly whites flashing once again, pulling Cloud against him, crotch smooshed against Cloud once more, which the blonde couldn't help noticing was firmer than before, which drew a smirk from him.

"I'm…in disbelief, Spikey! Really…I mean…wow…never imagined Angeal….being gentle…always stuck me as the rough type…" smiled Zack, noticing Cloud's expression regarding the slight tent in the sheets.

"Not bad…for a first kiss" grinned Cloud, poking out his tongue at Zack, who recoiled a little.

"First…wait a minute…you're 18?" to which Cloud nodded. "You're fuckin' gorgeous as anything I've ever seen?" Cloud rolled his eyes. "And…you hadn't been kissed until today…? What the fuck is wrong with you?" to which Cloud gasped, as Zack pounced him and pinned him to the soft mattress. Yelping out, almost in a protest as Zack held his wrists down, the tall, lean muscular body above him, and the slight hardness against his stomach, before purring. "You mean I could have kissed those soft little lips, and been your first?"

Cloud merely shrugged, and nodded, despite blushing furiously. "Yes…"

"And…you didn't tell me?" Zack sounded rather angry, however his facial expression was practically giddy. The muscles in his arms tensing, as a few errant spikes dropped forward across his face. "You disappoint me…I would have been so happy to oblige such a service!".

Cloud grinned, his blush subsiding as he gazed at the sheet covering Zack's most intimate area, able to make out a vivid outline of him. As desperate as he was to pull that sheet back, and go to town on his best friend, he refrained, and struggled a little. "Lemme go Zack!" he growled.

"Fair enough…" smirked Zack, releasing his vice-like grip. "Although since you screwed me out of giving your first kiss, I'll give you your second. Pucker up, Spikey!" and with that, Zack leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips in a rough kiss. His tongue immediately forcing it's way into the hot, moist cavern of Cloud, lashing over the row of teeth, and dragging it over the teen's tongue once, twice, and a third time before withdrawing, and releasing Cloud's arms, which gently wrapped around the blackette's neck, pulling him closer as their tongues performed a samba against one another. Guttural moans wrenched from Cloud by Zack, who laughed softly into the other's mouth, before pulling away regretfully with a gentle pop.

"Well…I uh…um…very…" Cloud mumbled, attempting to find words in his vocabulary, but seemed to be coming up short.

Zack smirked, sliding off the youth, and returning to laying on his side. "Excellent, huh?". To which Cloud scowled, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be cocky Zack, it isn't very becoming of you…"

"Hard not to be when I have one the size of my sword"

Cloud rolled his eyes once more, eyeing the tent once again, Zack wasn't lying.

Lifting himself from the bed, Cloud straightened out his clothes, and smiled. "I'll come see you later Zack…I have to take…Angeal…this" to which he patted the pocket of his jeans and beamed.

"A love letter?" smirked Zack, which earned him a boot hurled at his head, which had narrowly missed, from the mess on the floor.

"I'll be back" smirked Cloud, eyeing the nearly naked SOLDIER once more, before spinning on his heel, opening the door and stepping out. Not before blowing a kiss to the raven haired man who blushed.

"And who might…that be?" a soft, purring gentle voice came from the bathroom, as a tall man emerged, wrapped in a black towel, leaning against the doorframe. Droplets of water cascading down his hard, chiselled body. "I cannot say I deny the fact that he is rather delicious…for such a young face…." the man smirked, with a raised eyebrow at the other on the bed, as he removed his arm from the frame, and walked slowly, towards the bed.

"But…" he stopped, pondering silently. "…But I wonder how enticing that face would look under pain…".

Zack rolled over, facing the man and shooting him a smirk of his own. "He's a friend of mine…name is Cloud…" he shot the man a wink, the sheets miraculously still clinging to his beautiful, Adonis like body. "And you are quite correct…he is rather appealing…I must say" curling a finger invitingly to the taller man.

The towel-clad man purred pleasingly at the gesture, striding gracefully towards Zack. "And you…" he curled a knuckle, placing it under Zack's chin for sky blue eyes to meet his, before placing a tender peck upon his lips. "Are even more so, darling."

Zack rolled his eyes, his lips extending into a light pout. "Mmmn…my love…" he murmured, kneeling up against the man who stood at the side of the bed, the sheet falling from his body, his thick arousal pressing against the taller man's, whilst wrapping his arms around the large shoulders.

Smirking, the man raised an eyebrow once again to the blush seeping onto his lover's cheeks. "Care to elaborate those words?" wrapping his own arms around Zack, glancing down and pulling the other flush against him, the length against his firm stomach.

Zack's hands found themselves tangled in soft, copper hair, pulling at it lightly as he kissed along the delicate jaw. "I…believe I could comply with that…" groaning softly, before tipping his head back up.

The other man's hands roamed the back of Zack's body, each gripping a perfectly round cheek, pressing their bodies even closer together. "Mmm…so…beautiful…" he purred, leaning in, his lips brushing sparingly across Zack's, his tongue beginning to push forward and lap at his lips…"Ah…what you do to me…sometimes…"

Zack groaned, flexing his buttock in the soft hands, his tongue creeping out to dance across the other. "Mmm…Genesis…"


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the 1st class quarters, Cloud was rather baffled by the quality of life SOLDIERs seemed to enjoy in comparison to the 3rd class and grunts.

The floors were pearly white marble, and adorned with a crimson patterned carpet runner. The walls were papered, with mahogany dido rail, regularly polished judging by the blinding shine it omitted.

Hanging from the walls were landscape paintings, one he recognised as Mount Nibel, the rest he could not place – however they all had one thing in common, they all depicted Mako reactors. Moving further along the corridor, the steel doors, which Cloud, assumed lead into private quarters. Each one had a number engraved onto it.

The canary spiked teen made his way slowly along the carpet, his boot steps almost silent on the fabric underfoot. Glancing at every door he passed, he grew rather confused. Despite there being a lack of SOLDIER 1st classes, it still did not help him from discerning Angeal's door.

Frowning, he finally settled on a door, standing in front of it he gingerly lifted a small, gloved hand to the steel, and rapped on it softly.

Hearing movement on the other side, he braced himself, hoping for the occupant to be the tall, muscular, and handsome Angeal.

As the hydraulics hissed, Cloud's eyes travelled up from a pair of feet, slowly widening as he realised he had gotten the "Tall Muscular and Handsome" part correct, the figures legs were clad in black leather, the feet were bare and pale, their torso was pale, and slender, extremely well toned.

Strands of long, luxurious silver hair billowed down the body, hanging slightly over the figure's shoulders, travelling up as long bangs covered a set of perfectly defined, albeit pale features, framing the man's face as tired seafoam eyes blinked, the narrow pupils seeming to focus to the bright light of the hallway, a sharp contrast, Cloud noticed, to the darkness of the living quarters behind the door.

Cloud finally registered whom he was standing before, his jaw dropped slightly, partly from seeing the usually stoic figure in such a relaxed state, but mainly from seeing somebody he had grown up idolising, worshipping, and strove to emulate.

"G…G-General S-Sephiroth!!" he gasped, snapping immediately into a salute, and cursing the fact he was not wearing his infantry uniform – instead clad in black jeans, and black sweater with a white stripe around his slender abdomen, and on his feet were a pair of ShinRa issue combat boots.

"Hn…" squinting slightly, Sephiroth dropped his gaze before arching an eyebrow "…Strife…?"

Cloud had to metaphorically lift his jaw from the floor, retaining his salute. "Sir…! You know of me…?" Fighting desperately to maintain his composure, and not blush furiously he kept his eyes directed to the ceiling above so as not to drench the General with drool.

Sephiroth blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the glare sparking off of the blond spikes. "Hn…" straightening himself, and giving the cadet a brief once-over with a flick of his cat eyes, assessing quietly. "Yes. I know of you. What are you…" he paused, frowning a little. "Look at me cadet." He drawled, unable to keep a faint trace of irritation from his voice.

Cloud dropped his gaze reluctantly, resting his pale blue eyes on the man's feet, shifting himself rather uncomfortably on the spot. "I…I apologise…for disturbing…" manages to utter, before trailing off.

Sephiroth allowed his frown to soften slightly, noting the teen's obvious discomfort. "Hmn…I trust it to be a matter of great importance for you to be sent directly to my quarters, Cadet…however…". Trailing his eyes over Cloud's attire, his voice touched by displeasure. "I find I am more inclined to reprimand you for your inappropriate garb, more than the interruption…"

The blond lifted his eyes quickly at the word 'reprimand', shaking his head quickly. "N-no sir!!…I…I was seeking Ange-…General Hewley…" Quickly realising his mistake, glancing down at his clothing. "I…I…I apologise for…aaah..." he groaned, closing his eyes and attempting to muster some kind of plausible excuse.

"Angeal…?" Cocking his head, trying to cling to his irritation, but not quite succeeding in the face of Cloud's struggle. "Hmn…at ease, Strife." He murmured, relaxing his intimidating stance a little. "I do believe you are a little wide of your mark…" tipping his chin upwards, gesturing down the corridor that Cloud had traversed. "General Hewley is further along, to the right. The door, like this one…" he paused, rapping his knuckles lightly on the steel frame. "You will find, is larger than the others. I am certain you will make an effort not to miss it, this time around…" The silver haired man smirked softly, before sobering, his head tilting back towards Cloud as his eyes narrowed slightly, observing the blond. "How are you finding your classes, Strife…?"

Cloud relaxed his salute, feeling slightly less tense as he lowered his arms, following Sephiroth's eyeline down the corridor, and nodding. Registering the man's words, still trembling a little – half scolding his own mind for choosing Sephiroth's door out of all the others he could have. Turning to face Sephiroth, his pale blue eyes finally resting on the aqua green ones he let a smile curve his lips. "I…I think I am doing rather well, sir…I hope I am…anyway…"

"Hmn…I believe I have heard nothing but praise from General Hewley…" dipping his chin in a half nod, his bright eyes narrowing slightly, as if waiting for something. "And…how are you finding your fellow cadets…?"

Cloud felt his body tense again, fighting a blush at the thought of praise from the raven haired General. "With all respect sir…I would rather not discuss…please…?"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, leaving the rest of his face blank. "…Very well." Dropping his eyes to the blonde's arms briefly, before raising them to the flushed face. "May you find, and remember your destination, Strife." Smirking slightly, he dipped his head before moving to close the door.

Cloud smiled softly, saluting once again as the door closed. "I thank you, sir!".

Sparing the boy the briefest of glances, Sephiroth spoke once again "Hn. Of course." Closing the door, the silver haired General stared at the dark barrier for a moment in contemplation, before turning back toward his bedroom.

Cloud continued along the corridor, remembering Sephiroth's words "Bigger than the others…" nodding as he approached a door that was higher and wider in dimensions proportioned to the others. "This must be it…" he murmured to himself, lifting his hand slowly, and clenching his fist to knock his knuckles on it gently.

"…Angeal…?" he called out softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aside from the visit from the young blonde cadet earlier in the day, Angeal's afternoon had been rather agitating to say the very least. The raven haired General had been required to sit in on a planning meeting with the President, and other notorious ShinRa suits. He had lectured a group of rowdy 2__nd__ class SOLDIERs on the importance of Command materia, and last but not least, his presence was required once again to meet with the new 3__rd__ class recruits, and reeled off his seemingly trademarked speech about Loyalty and Honour._

_Frowning, he swiped the card to grant access to his quarters, hastily locking the mechanised door behind him, and leant against it in exasperation. Closing his eyes he revelled in the fact that it was now the longest possible time until he would return to duty - today was Friday, Saturdays only required his attention to put his 2__nd__ classes through the assault course, which required no exertion on his part, and Sundays were completely free for the entirety of ShinRa. Thankfully._

_He ran a hand through his dark tresses, kicking his boots off haphazardly against the adjacent wall, a deep chuckle reverberating in his throat as he heard them thud against the floor one after the other. Stretching his toes slightly, enjoying the feeling of no restriction against his feet as he stepped further into his domain, brushing his gloved fingers over the golden decoration adorning his Buster Sword, which stood on a mount before the small corridor widened into a living area - feeling a warm chill run through him as his fingers left the hilt of the large weapon._

_Angeal's covered feet padded almost silently on the luxurious crimson carpet towards a black leather sofa, his large frame reclining on it into a sitting position, before turning on the seat and laying horizontally, his feet and calf muscles hanging over the armrest._

"_Hmmmn…" he purred throatily, his hands lazily running over the fabric of his uniform, unfastening the heavy plate protecting his abdomen, and pauldrons over his shoulders, dropping them over the armrest at the opposite end of the sofa - his eyes slowly slipping closed._

_Angeal's state of relaxation seemed to be short-lived, upon hearing a faint knock at the steel door, scowling as he turned over onto his side to face the hallway, grunting as he lifted himself to his feet._

_Suddenly, as he was about to approach the door, he heard a soft, gentle, yet altogether familiar voice from the other side._

"…_Angeal…?"_

_Stopping in his tracks, the large General felt a faint smile creep across his lips, before quickening his pace slightly towards the door, a thick finger hitting the green door release button._

_Attempting to pull together a vaguely surprised expression, Angeal glanced down as the door whooshed to his right, unveiling the tiny (in comparison) blonde cadet, Cloud._

_As if by reflex, Cloud snapped into a salute - a quality that lightened Angeal's heart, as he returned the teen's action. "At ease, Cloud…" the black haired General smiled, stepping to the side, a silent invitation for the boy to enter his quarters if he'd rather - to avoid them talking in the hallway._

_Fighting as valiantly as possible not to allow a pink flush to creep across his pale cheeks, Cloud timidly stepped across the metallic threshold, and into Angeal's quarters. Despite appearing, and acting rather meekly, inside he was practically giddy with excitement. His young heart was pounding a mile per second, his wide blue eyes scanned, and searched Angeal's living area. He was immediately struck by the size of it, hardly comparable to his single room, standard issue for the ShinRa grunt forces, neither was Zack's place, which he had visited earlier in the afternoon._

_Angeal monitored the boy's pale hues with interest, extending an arm towards the living room with a gentle smile, the smile that Cloud had the chance to see up close that very morning, although this time from a slight distance, Cloud was able to discern the almost minute way that Angeal tilted his head with the expression - his black tresses hanging slightly towards his right shoulder._

_Cloud nodded with a smile of his own - Angeal was still able to make out an ever-so-slight tremble that the youngster seemed to always have in the presence of higher ranks. The blonde glanced down at the large boots scattered across the floor, kneeling down to unlace his before Angeal stopped him with a hand to his shoulder._

"_That's alright…"_

_Nodding again, Cloud made his way towards the carpeted lounge, immediately crossing towards the sofa and perching nervously on the end, as Angeal followed him into the room, but crossed further and entered the generously sized kitchenette. Tiled in a pure white colour, the same shade as the cabinets and countertops._

_Cloud smiled at the sharp contrast, the black haired man wearing a dark uniform against the constant backdrop of white. _

''Almost angelic….' thought the blonde, taking the opportunity to gaze around the quarters. Though sparsely decorated, it was furnished rather tastefully. A leather recliner - the same colour as the sofa, sat adjacent to him. Facing the sofa was a large flat screen television, sat on a mahogany stand, also featuring a DVD player and…what resembled a stereo, cementing the identity of the electrical appliance were two large speakers on either side of the mahogany unit, the shelf beneath the stereo displaying a wide range of CDs.

Cloud was able to make out a few of the artists, Snow Patrol being one of them. Smiling, the teen's eyes were drawn to a bookcase - which stood tall next to the recliner chair. Unable to scope the titles, Cloud's eyes were drawn to the size of the books which stood on it, large volumes spanned the shelves from top to bottom.

He was soon snapped from his visual snooping by Angeal's voice, calling casually from the adjoining room.

"Would you like…a drink, or something?"

Cloud smiled, his pale blue eyes sparking slightly.

"Um…I wouldn't mind a soda…or water…water is fine, General"

The sound of fumbling, and cans knocking against each other was audible from the white kitchenette, before Angeal emerged holding two soda cans, and a faint smile etched across his strong features. He crossed the room, sitting on the recliner, and leaned forward - settling the sodas on the low coffee table, and sliding one across to Cloud, who, to his surprise, scooted along the length of the sofa to sit closer to the 1st class.

"Thank you, sir" smiled Cloud, reaching for the can, when he was stopped by Angeal's large hand gripping his wrist lightly.

"Cloud…" he began, smiling as he picked up his soda, and took a long slurp. "It's Angeal…please." Releasing the teen's wrist, he sat back in the recliner slightly and nodded, as if to say 'Try it'.

Cloud blushed slightly, the faint tinge of pink chasing across his face in a way that made Angeal smile behind his can. "T-thank you…Angeal"

Angeal smiled, nodding again to the teen before settling his soda down, his dark blue eyes immediately drawn to Cloud's neck, watching the cords contract, and stretch slightly as the boy downed his soda, once he removed the can from his lips, Angeal noticed they were shining slightly from the beverage.

Shaking his head slightly, as if to dispel any erotic thoughts about that neck, or those lips from his mind, Angeal sat back in his recliner, making a slight gesture with his hand.

"So, Cloud…" he paused, allowing the teen to swallow the mouthful of soda "I trust you visited the infirmary?"

Nodding slowly, the blonde lifted the sleeves of his black sweater, showing the neatly wrapped bandages, and band aids covering the variety of injuries that had been inflicted - the slightly darkened skin around the bandages sent a charge of anger running through Angeal, still disappointed that other members of the ShinRa army had admonished such treatment on one of their own ranks, such a thought completely shook his visions of honour for your fellow soldiers, Grunt or 1st class, 1st class or General, they should all watch each other's backs.

Angeal forced a smile, nodding slightly to Cloud, who rolled down his sleeves and reached for his soda again, taking an audible slurp - changing Angeal's smile from forced, to endearing for the teen.

"Good, I also assume that you have brought the list of those responsible for the …" through gritted teeth he continued "injuries."

Cloud reached into the pocket of his jeans with his free hand, lifting his hips on the leather, which creaked slightly under him, snaking his slim fingers into his tight pocket, withdrawing a neatly folded white piece of paper, which he wordlessly handed over to Angeal.

Taking the paper, Angeal unfolded it and quietly scanned the list of cadets, before placing the paper onto the table.

A burning, almost carnal instinct for the teen began to overwhelm him, the black haired SOLDIER's eyes attempted to roam the youngster without detection. Angeal's attention first fell to the almost impossibly slim hips - it would probably be possible for Angeal to wrap both of his arms around Cloud's body twice over, a thought that sent a pleasant heat up his spine, which caused a flush to form on his own cheeks.

"Cloud…" Angeal began again…

Cloud's mind was ablaze with thoughts of the 1st class SOLDIER - one of the two he had kissed that day. Despite his eyes not directed at Angeal, he could see the man's kind face and large physique, remembering (vividly) the taste of his moist lips, the way his tongue had expertly claimed his mouth, and his first kiss. 

"I…need to tell you…"

Cloud barely registered the words, in his mind he was back in Angeal's office, though this time on the General's desk, the paperwork, pens, and other stationary had been swept to the floor, and the blonde had been perched on the edge of the wooden surface, before Angeal was on top of him like a wild animal, grunting and growling low in his throat as his uniform was removed - dropping the pieces to the floor around the desk.

"I mean I…I need to talk about…what happened…"

Angeal's hands, un-gloved, those gentle touches spanning his teenage body, large fingers tracing his barely-there abs, moving down to grip his slender hips, lifting his naked body back up to sit on the desk. Those large hands taking his own, and instructing him, gruffly…"Undress me…cadet"…Cloud's smaller hands fiddled with the uniform, removing the turtleneck to expose lightly tanned skin, concealing the thick slabs of muscle which rippled across the broad chest, and down the taut stomach. Cloud's hands traced the General's abs, gasping as his fingertips traced the firm expanse. "Angeal"…he whispered, before his lips were ensnared in a kiss, deep and hungry, passionate yet dominant. 

"I cannot say what…came over me…"

That slick warm tongue was invading his mouth, claiming that sanctum, those large hands were roughly teasing his pert, pink nipples - forcing groans from Cloud's young lips, which were greedily swallowed by Angeal.

"I was…I wanted to console you…"

Cloud's hands were once again directed to another article of clothing, Angeal's fatigues, which his fingertips gripped at the waistband, slowly pulling down, starting from the back. "Gaia…Cloud…" came the husky voice once again. Looking up, Cloud saw a rather stern expression on Angeal's face, which softened as a large thumb reached to his thoroughly kissed lips, the pad tracing Cloud's mouth before it was replaced with a finger - that was slowly pushed passed the barrier of teeth.

"Cloud…?"

The blonde began to suckle the finger slightly, his pale blue eyes, alight with desire, had closed halfway, settling on Angeal's incomparable body, as his hands worked the man's pants, his fingertips tracing the fabric that barely covered a pair of firm cheeks, in a 'v' shape…

"Cloud? Are you…listening?" Angeal snapped, leaning forward in an attempt to catch Cloud's vision, which seemed to be lined up with the space between Angeal's legs.

"I…um…sorry…Si-…Angeal." muttered Cloud, blushing furiously and burying his face in his hand, no doubt rose in his young mind that Angeal had witnessed the blatant staring.

Angeal frowned, rising up from the recliner slightly, gripping Cloud's wrist and tugging roughly, bringing the blonde teen onto his lap, which drew a gasp from the boy, and before he knew it, Angeal's lips had enveloped his yet again, hungrily parting his own to allow his tongue to probe against Cloud's mouth, begging for access - which was soon granted, along with a high pitched mewl from Cloud as he adjusted himself in the large SOLDIER's lap. Leaning back slightly, an arm, a large arm, banded around his slim waist, and underneath his shoulders - cradling him.

Angeal smiled against Cloud's soft lips, the slick muscle of his tongue questing into that once untouched cavern, every inch of the hot cavern explored as his hands began to roam the young cadet's body, turning Cloud to straddle his lap, and leaning back in the recliner, breaking the kiss momentarily - an arm hand reaching to the side, and pulling a lever on the side of the chair, his feet immediately shooting up on the footrest, and his back moving further into a horizontal position, dark eyes focusing on Cloud.

Cloud gasped at the sudden movement, leaning over Angeal on his hands, and taking the lips beneath his own, nipping softly at the bountiful swell of Angeal's bottom lip, biting it softly before sucking it between his swollen lips.

Next came that voice, those words, gruffly spoken, almost as if in command.

"Undress me, Cadet".


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud choked slightly, pale blue eyes widening to incredible proportions as he heard the General growl those words out.

They finally fell upon Angeal's body beneath him, almost questioningly. Partly begging for permission, mainly scared to death.

"Di-…did you…say…" began the blonde, his hands shaking on either side of Angeal's head - clawing at the leather recliner.

"Yes…Cloud…" whispered the raven-haired man, both of his hands resting comfortably on Cloud's slim waist, rubbing slow, soothing circles in an effort to relax the boy.

"That…" he continued, a hand gliding up the firm young back, gripping the nape of the slender, yet elegant neck, and pulling the blonde down slightly, moving them face to face. "Is…an order." he finished with a gentle smile, lifting his hips ever so slightly under Cloud's.

Cloud yelped slightly at the first taste of delicious friction emanating from Angeal's crotch against his own, a low purr emerging from his lips as the jolt shook his young body, and finally subsided in his own crotch, which he felt grow rather uncomfortable in the tight jeans.

"Angeal…" he mumbled quietly, lifting his hands from either side of Angeal's head, and resting back on his heels. "I…I don't want to…mistake…" he whispered, splaying both of his palms on Angeal's strong stomach, gasping at how solid the abdominals were. "It's…you're my first…" he sighed with a blush, his fingertips kneading the muscle beneath the turtleneck.

Angeal smiled, a gentle hum escaping his lips as he sits up on his elbows - moving his hands back down Cloud's thighs. "Don't worry…" he whispered, repeating the soothing rubbing. "I won't…bite your head off…" chuckling, he moved his hands up, and around to Cloud's buttocks to continue his soothing ministrations. "…however…if I do something…that makes you uncomfortable…I would like you to tell me…Understood?" he smiled up with a quirked eyebrow at the blonde.

Purring again, Cloud leaned back into the large hands on his ass cheeks, flexing them slightly in the firm grip. "Y-yes…sir…" he drawled, the Nibelheim accent painfully obvious in a euphoric gasp from the teen.

"Cloud…" Angeal squeezed, his tone almost stern. "It's…Angeal…not sir…".

Cloud trembled, feeling rather vulnerable as he nodded down, his blue eyes half-lidded as his hands continued to knead the hard stomach. "Yes…Angeal…". Praying his eyes didn't show his fear, he slowly began to lift the turtleneck portion of Angeal's uniform up off of the man's body. He had heard stories from other cadets about Angeal's 'proportions', which was the only cause for concern for him at that moment. Cloud was perhaps one third of Angeal's weight, soaking wet with a brick in both pockets - the man's shadow literally engulfed him when he stood by him. Suddenly he became very unsure of himself, as he lifted the garment, Angeal's body lifted with it in order to aid the removal - Cloud's baby blue eyes fell upon the stomach he had been groping, widening as he unveiled the perfectly chiselled stomach, carved out of marble by an expert sculptor. He was not helped either by the fact that as Angeal lifted himself, all the muscles sprung into a tensed state, drawing a gasp from the youngster.

Cloud continued his orders, lifting the top over Angeal's head, and swivelling his hips slightly to deposit it on the sofa adjacent to the recliner. "…Gaia…Angeal…" he whispered, finally gazing upon Angeal's naked chest in all it's glory. Each incredibly hard pectoral was adorned with a slightly dark nipple, both were stiffened slightly by the exposure to the air. Cloud's mouth almost literally watered, crouching down slightly to drag the very tips of his fingers through the well defined contours of the man's body, until his wrists were gripped by Angeal, his fingers instinctively spreading as Angeal placed the whole of Cloud's hands on his chest.

"Don't be scared, Cloud…" he smiled, that smile immediately put the blonde at ease. It seemed as if Angeal had entered his soul, and was hugging it tenderly, willing it into relaxation. Suddenly Cloud felt the back of his neck gripped again, and his body forced down on top of Angeal's as the man forcibly crushed both of their lips together, Cloud's instantaneously parting to the familiar heat of Angeal's tongue, which reverberated with a hum from Angeal's mouth, carrying across into Cloud's and making him shudder, closing his lips around the intrusion.

Angeal's arms slowly banded around Cloud's slender body, wrapping around him tightly and holding the teen against him - effectively trapping his arms by his sides securely as his tongue plundered the hot, moist cavern of the blonde.

Gasping as he felt his arms restrained, Cloud left himself open to an almost violent stab of Angeal's skilled tongue, drawing a moan from the youth as hands gripped whatever part of Angeal was in range, namely his hips, Cloud's fingertips lazily fingering the waistband of the 1st class SOLDIER's fatigues as his blue eyes fell closed, unable to look upon the insanely handsome features of Angeal without moaning - which left his mouth open to yet another tongue assault.

Angeal, finally and somewhat reluctantly removed his tongue from Cloud's mouth, sucking on the swell of the boy's bottom lip for barely a second, and releasing it with a soft, wet pop. Smirking slightly at the boy's breathlessness, he loosened his tight grip around the blonde, and combed his fingers through the chocobo spikes. "Gaia…Cloud" he purred, beginning to drag off the blonde's sweater, which he deposited on the armrest of the recliner, rather pleased to find there was only one garment underneath, a simple, yet incredibly tight, sky blue t-shirt. Finely accenting the light hints of muscle that the teenager had - although the shirt soon joined the sweater to one side.

Angeal frowned when the whole of Cloud's upper torso was finally displayed, noting a few healing bruises (no doubt from the cadets on the list), which he gently ran his fingers across, evoking a whimpering from the teen. "Hmph…" he snorted, taking Cloud's hand and pulling him to straddle further along his own chest - Cloud's knees resting comfortably either side of under his arms, just touching the reclining backrest. "No harm…" he began, wrapping his large arms around the lithe teen, pulling him down as to press his lips against a particularly angry discolouration on the boy's abdominals - dragging a soft sigh from the blonde "…shall ever come to you again…" he finished, pressing another open mouthed kiss against it, before glancing up.

Seeing as his hands had now taken themselves to grip the back of the recliner as Angeal's mouth met his skin, Cloud's fingertips were clawing into the leather in an attempt to keep himself upright. His blonde spikes arranged to veil his young features slightly as he glanced down through them. Vaguely noting that Angeal's clever fingers had begun to unfasten his belt, and drag it through all the loops of his jeans - which left them slightly baggy against his rather well defined hips.

"Cloud…" whispered Angeal, tracing his fingers across the teen's hips, breath hitching in his throat as he drank in the sight of two beautiful dark nipples decorating Cloud's lightly toned physique, dragging a fingertip over them, intently watching them each quickly stiffen with a slight curve of his lips


End file.
